


Never My Intention

by glow_in_the_dark



Series: Jaded Universe [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glow_in_the_dark/pseuds/glow_in_the_dark
Summary: She doesn’t say anything and she doesn’t have to. Naruto takes the single step to put him in his room and closes the door behind him. There’s a stand of hair that has come free of her bun that frames her face and Naruto reaches up and tucks it back behind her ear. He keeps his hand behind her head, cradling her nape. “Kiba can smell ya.” Naruto says lowly into the thick silence.“He’s in rut. He can probably smell a squirrel fart ten kilometers away.”Naruto laughs, fingers moving to softly stroke back and forth over her skin. “How am I the last person to know that Kiba goes into rut?”“Because you’re the last person to know anything.”Her words are sharp and are meant to cut, but Naruto is already torn to ribbons inside, nothing left to destroy. “Ya can’t keep coming back here. Ya’ll get caught.” It’s easy to look at her. It’s not easy to look at him though. Naruto prays he doesn’t drop the henge. He'll drop it though, he always does.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Jaded Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740478
Comments: 13
Kudos: 107





	Never My Intention

Naruto narrowed his gaze as Kiba walked past. The Inuzuka looked smug. More smug than normal. Kiba’s arms were around his teammate’s shoulders, barking on about one thing or another.

Hinata looked in his direction and blushed, lifting a hand in wave. Naruto smiled and returned it, waiting for Hinata to turn her focus forward before glaring at the back of Kiba’s head once more. Team Eight were weird on a good day, but recently, Kiba wouldn’t leave the other two alone. Naruto didn’t really give a shit about Shino, the bug-user creeped him out and made his skin crawl. What annoyed Naruto was how touchy feely Kiba was getting with Hinata. It just wasn’t right to touch an unmarried woman that much if you weren’t dating them.

His fists balled as he watched Team Eight turn the corner and disappear from view. Hinata had told Naruto that once a year since the moment their three-man squads had been formed, Kiba became a little more affectionate than normal but it only lasted a month, so don’t worry Naruto-kun.

How was a man not meant to worry about his friend getting felt up for a whole month of the year by somebody who should also be her friend? He’d confront Kiba about it later on that night. All the guys were meeting up to go stay at a ryokan for two nights. Shikamaru had done them a solid and arranged all their shifts and missions to work around these two nights. Naruto had asked Shikamaru how he managed to work that around, knowing just how impossible is was to manipulate the roster system. Shikamaru had blushed, coughed, and muttered something about owing Kakashi a favor at some point. Whatever that meant.

Naruto frowned the whole way home, trying to figure out how he was going to confront Kiba.

\------

Naruto walked into his private room and closed the door with a happy sigh. He forgot how much being around all his friends made him happy. Just like when they were kids. In saying that though, Naruto sent out a silent thank you to Shikamaru for putting him in his own private room. He’d given Naruto a sideways glance though when Naruto had requested one that was the farthest away from Kiba, Shino and Neji. Curse Shikamaru and nothing getting by that man.

Their dinner reservation wasn’t until another hour away, so Naruto changed into the yukata and slippers provided and walked down to the onsen, getting in a cheeky soak before dinner.

Naruto washed quickly, rinsed, cleaned all the items he had used, then left the communal bathroom to walk into the outdoor onsen. He groaned as he submerged into the hot thermal waters dusted in fallen sakura petals, looking up at the night sky and smiling. When he brought his gaze back down to his surroundings his mood dropped and sank to the bottom of the onsen. 

“Naruto.” Shino muttered as a form of greeting, body flushed and sitting on the onsen’s edge with only his legs in the water from the calf down. His towel was covering his crotch and Naruto was thankful for it. Kiba was sitting way to close to Shino to be polite in a public onsen, head on Shino’s thigh.

“Hey, Shino. Kiba.” Naruto gave a quick smile and moved to find himself a place to sit and attempt to relax. “Bit close aren’t ya, Kiba?”

“Could be closer.” Kiba smirked and Shino glared at Naruto for suggesting such a thing.

No time like the present. “Speaking of, I’ve noticed you’ve been a lot more touchy feely lately with ya teammates. You alight bro? Need to send you to the vets and get ya neutered?”

The corner of Shino’s mouth ticked up in a smirk and it grossed Naruto out to see emotions on the man.

Kiba barked a laugh and rubbed his face on Shino’s thigh. “Close, but not quite. Nah, jus’ ruttin’ season is all.”

Naruto blinked. “Sorry what?”

Shino answered instead. “The Inuzuka clan long ago mixed their bloodline with that of a canine Kami. This gives them heightened senses among other traits.”

Naruto just blinked. “Huh?”

Laughing, Kiba moved closer to Naruto. “Ya never wondered why our eyes are slitted or our noses so good? Why we all have ninken?” Naruto shook his head. “Ya really are empty up there aren’tchya?”

Naruto threw a lighthearted punch and Kiba laughed as he caught it.

“I’m a little more ‘touchy feely’ lately cause I’m in rut. Just need t’ leave my scent on those that are closest t’ me. Makes me feel better.” 

“Wait, rut as in….” Naruto looked down into the murky onsen waters in the general direction of Kiba’s dick. He wished he hadn’t of.

Kiba striked out lightning quick, grabbing Naruto’s hand and yanking it forward until Naruto was cupping his hard dick. Naruto recoiled with a look of shock and horror on his face and Kiba lost it, cackling madly as he leisurely sauntered back to Shino. 

“Fuckin’ Inuzuka!” Naruto shook his hand against the waters surface, trying to get rid of the lingering sensation of his friends dick in his hand.

“Ya wish, Uzumaki. Got my hands full over here, sorry.” Kiba smirked, lifting himself up on the onsen’s edge to lick a stripe up Shino’s neck.

"In a public onsen! Fuckin' grosss!” Naruto got out of the onsen and stomped his way back into the communal bathroom, Kiba’s laughter following him out. He swears as he dries off, not finding the moment to figure out if Kiba’s rut included groping Hinata.

\------

Naruto was surprised to see Kiba and Shino were the first ones there at the restaurant. Shikamaru had booked them a private room for dinner each night so they could get as loud and rowdy as they wanted to.

Kiba and Shino were sat on the floor at the table on the farthest side from the entrance to the room. Kiba was plastered to Shino’s side, and Naruto would bet his left nut that Kiba had his hands on Shino’s legs. Before Naruto can sit on the opposite side of the table from the Team Eight boys, the rest of the guys flood into the room and Naruto’s seat is chosen for him. He ends up on Shino’s left with Sai on his right. Directly across from him is Shikamaru with Choji on his right, leaving Neji and Lee to sit across from Team Eight.

It doesn’t take long for Naruto’s annoyance to melt away, too focused on joining in on the banter with his friends and fighting for the good cuts of meat. The sake and beer seem to just endlessly pour in as staff members take empty bottles and dishes and replace them with fresh ones.

Neji is monitoring all of Lee’s drinks, ensuring not even one drop of alcohol paces the mans lips. Kiba looks at Naruto with a smile that promises nothing good and winks as he taps a sake bottle then nods his head over at Lee. It takes a second for Naruto’s alcohol fogged brain to catch up, a shit eating grin splitting his face when he connects the dots.

When a staff member comes in to take away empty bottles, Naruto whispers in her ear so not to be heard above the guys yelling across from him. “Hey, can I have something non-alcoholic from now on. I need to slow down.” When she nods her head and smiles he thanks her and joins back in on the conversation.

His glass of Sprite is brought to him and he sends her a thanks, Kiba spiking his drink with a small splash of sake whilst everyone else is preoccupied. Once all of the staff members have left the room Naruto takes a sip of his drink and winces his face. “Lee, I think they gave me your drink by mistake, it’s just Sprite.” Naruto holds the drink out and Lee takes it with a broad smile.

“Thank you, Naruto.” Lee takes a sip of the drink and Kiba bursts out in laughter.

“We couldn’t just have a nice meal together.” Shikamaru sighs but his annoyance is betrayed by the smile fighting its way onto his lips.

Chouji looks from a laughing Kiba to a now smiling Shikamaru and puts the pieces together. “We’re not getting the bond back.”

Sai remains quiet with his usual smile plastered on his face, gracefully picking a pickled radish up with his chopstick and eating it.

Neji is the last to know what is going on and only discovers the true intentions of those around him when Lee picks him up by the waist and attempts to maneuver his body into a position where Lee can raise Neji above his head in a deadlift. 

Naruto bolts out of the room in a fit of laughter to a swearing Neji, the others hot on his heels. Naruto looks back to see Sai trying to help Neji wrangle a now drunken Lee and smiles at Sai’s naivety. He was in for a full nights’ shift the poor bastard.

Everyone parts to go back to their own rooms saying goodnight and just before the others are out of earshot, Naruto hears Kiba complain, “Smells of fuckn’ snakes.”

Naruto turns his head to look back at his friends and his eyes catch Shikamaru’s. “We’ll see you in the onsen, yeah?” Shikamaru asks, eyes imploring.

“Yeah, maybe.” Naruto shoots back with a weak smile and turns before he can see Shikamaru’s disappointed face.

When he gets to the door of his room Naruto has to take a second to steel himself, knowing what is waiting on the other side of the door. 

The choice is taken from him when the door opens and a beautiful woman in a baby blue kimono with stalks and bamboo decorating it stands on the threshold, white tabi covering her delicate feet. She’s the same height as Naruto, maybe a centimeter or two taller. Her hair is rolled up into a low bun sitting at the base of her skull, a hair pin with a stalk on the end of it that looks like it’s made out of ivory holding her long raven hair in place. Her eyes are midnight black, and her lips are softly blushed. Her lashes are full and straight and her brows are delicate with no arch. Her skin is the colour of freshly fallen snow. She’s not wearing a drop of makeup because she doesn’t have to. She’s the most beautiful woman Naruto has ever seen.

She doesn’t say anything and she doesn’t have to. Naruto takes the single step to put him in his room and closes the door behind him. There’s a strand of hair that has come free of her bun that frames her face and Naruto reaches up and tucks it back behind her ear. He keeps his hand behind her head, cradling her nape. “Kiba can smell ya.” Naruto says lowly into the thick silence.

“He’s in rut. He can probably smell a squirrel fart ten kilometers away.”

Naruto laughs, fingers moving to softly stroke back and forth over her skin. “How am I the last person to know that Kiba goes into rut?”

“Because you’re the last person to know anything.”

Her words are sharp and are meant to cut, but Naruto is already torn to ribbons inside, nothing left to destroy. “Ya can’t keep coming back here. You’ll get caught.” It’s easy to look at her. It’s not easy to look at him though. Naruto prays he doesn’t drop the henge.

“Konoha shinobi make shit guards. If they haven’t caught me yet then they never will.”

“Shikamaru knows ya here. He’s not stupid.” Naruto drops his head to her shoulder, feels the expensive silk against his forehead.

“He’s too soft to do anything about it.”

“He won’t remain soft forever. He’s going to turn ya in one of these days.” Naruto turns his head into her throat as a cloud of smoke erupts and an adams’ apple presses against the bridge of his nose.

The now man hums and places both hands on Naruto’s waist.

“You can stay, ya know. Kakashi-sensei will let ya. I’m sure of it.”

“Don’t start this again. Just don’t.” The man takes a step away from Naruto.

A feeling of panic rises inside as Naruto thinks the man is going to run. Even if the man did disappear right this second, Naruto couldn’t do anything about it. Couldn't. Wouldn’t. Not now. Not here. “Don’t go.” Naruto pleads. “Please, Sasuke. Don’t go.”

Sasuke takes a step forward and lifts Naruto’s gaze with a curled finger under Naruto’s chin. Naruto has his eyes screwed shut tight. “Look at me, Naruto.”

Naruto shakes his head, frozen in place.

“Naruto, look at me.” Sasuke commands.

“I can’t.” There are tears gathering along Naruto’s lashes, pooling until they roll down his scarred cheeks. 

“Why not?”

“Cause if I look at ya, and it’s really ya, and all of this is real and happening now, then that means you're gonna leave.”

Sasuke lifts his other hand and wipes the tears off of Naruto’s face. “I’ll always come back though.”

Naruto’s eyes snap open at that, bright with rage. “It’s been a year you asshole! More than that.” Naruto punches Sasuke in the chest, aiming for the hit to send Sasuke flying back into the wall, but doing nothing more than wrinkling the fine silk of his kimono. 

Sasuke’s grown his hair out since the last time Naruto saw him. It’s long enough now that he can pull it back to make a small bun at the base of his skull, that same expensive ivory pin holding his raven hair in place. His face is framed in his long fringe, hair finer than the silk he’s draped in. His obi is thinner now and sits lower on Sasuke’s hips. 

The anger melts away from Naruto the longer he looks at Sasuke. 

Naruto is left feeling hollow, unsure what to do with his hands as his fingers twitch at his sides. 

Sasuke is sure in his movements, however. He moves to the futon that’s been laid out and prepared by the staff whilst Naruto was eating. Sasuke removes the top quilt entirely, knowing how hot Naruto burns in his sleep. Stepping back from the futon, Sasuke loosens the obi around his waist and lets it fall to the floor. His kimono falls open revealing a pale strip of skin from collarbone to ankle. Naruto’s eyes are on him the entire time and the attention has Sasuke’s blood running hot. Everything is different with Naruto, Sasuke thinks. No one looks at Sasuke the way Naruto does, ravenous for everything that Sasuke is and not just his looks. No one knows all of Sasuke’s weak spots, what makes him shiver and what makes him squirm. No one holds him as tight, trying to blend their atoms together so Sasuke can’t leave. 

He always does though. Leave, that is. He has to. He’s not good for Naruto. Sasuke knows that. He shouldn’t be here right now. But he can’t help himself. Sasuke yearns for the idiot, can’t leave Naruto well enough alone. 

Sasuke lets the kimono fall to the ground, turns, and looks on at an empty room, Naruto nowhere in sight. Standing still, Sasuke thinks that Naruto has finally done it. He’s finally learnt to live without Sasuke. Finally gotten the strength to cut the poison that Sasuke is out of his life. Sasuke doesn’t breath, just stands prone, glued to the spot, mind spinning out of control.

Sasuke’s knocked to the hard wooden floor, Naruto’s knee in his spine and hands forcing his shoulders down. Naruto lifts Sasuke’s body by the shoulders and slams him back down into the ground with all the force he can muster without using chakra. He repeats the motion again and again, letting his rage and sorrow out in a violently non-violent show of force.

Sasuke doesn’t care. Naruto didn’t leave. That’s all that matters right now. Sasuke is still in control of Naruto’s life. Naruto flips Sasuke and beats his fists on Sasuke’s now pink chest. Reaching up, Sasuke gently brushes his fingers through Naruto’s thick blonde hair. 

Stretching his hand out under the pillow blindly, Naruto isn’t surprised to find a small tube of lube stashed under there. Sasuke must have planted it there before Naruto made it back to his room. He slicks two fingers up and pushes both into Sasuke immediately. Sasuke’s back arches and he whines, biting at Sasuke’s stomach and avoiding the man’s dick entirely. 

Sasuke groans, the sudden feeling of fullness sparking over every nerve. He burns the fury that is Naruto into his eyes with the sharingan, every one of their trysts perfectly recorded. 

Naruto sees Sasuke’s red gaze looking at him and he blisters in rage. He removes his fingers from Sasuke quickly, grabbing for the tube again and lubing up his cock as he bends Sasuke in half. Lining up, Naruto just waits there, pressed against Sasuke, able to feel his pulse beating, willing this to be reality. 

Sasuke squirms, takes control back by wrapping his legs around Naruto’s hips and pulling the man into him. Moaning, Sasuke throws his head back and writhes, finally complete with the perfectly full feeling only Naruto can give him.

Watching the ecstasy overcome Sasuke leaves Naruto cold, his hips thrusting harsh and brutal. Sasuke dictated everything in their relationship and was able to conjure up perfect replicas of their encounters whilst Naruto was left with faded, altered and unsure memories. Sasuke’s nails sunk into Naruto’s biceps to the point where the skin split and Naruto seethed. He wouldn’t even be left with scars, the Kyuubi taking care of that too. Naruto could look at the history painted on Sasuke’s body and pinpoint the exact ones that Naruto had left behind. Sasuke got everything and Naruto was left hollow and with nothing.

As Naruto’s harsh thrusts began to slow, Sasuke focused from taken in Naruto’s entirety to the expression on his face. Sasuke was losing him. Not yet. He needed Naruto just a little longer. Sasuke pushed Naruto onto his back, staying connected. He framed Naruto’s face with his hands and leant into him, hips working slow and deliberate. “I love you, Naruto.”

Naruto choked on a sob and wrapped his arms around Sasuke tight, meeting the man’s thrusts as tears poured down his face and his eyes never left Sasuke’s blood red gaze.

Sasuke had him. Naruto was his again. Those four words always broke Naruto, always had him back in Sasuke’s grasping fingers. Sasuke moaned, Naruto shifting his hips to hit his prostate perfectly, Sasuke’s dick leaking freely. He was so close, so, so close. Just a little further, “Naruto, I love you.” Naruto’s hips snapped hard and fast and Sasuke came the moment he felt Naruto coming inside of him. His body shivered and tightened as Sasuke fed Naruto his seed, Naruto eagerly lapping it up. Sasuke smiled and locked eyes with Naruto as his sharingan shifted into tsukuyomi. “I love you, Naruto.”

Naruto’s body slowly went slack, his gaze going blank as his eyes slid from Sasuke’s face to the ceiling.

Sasuke shivered and relished the feeling of Naruto inside of him for a moment longer before gracefully standing. His body dripped with Naruto’s release, but Sasuke didn’t mind for the moment. He walked over to the low table pushed against one wall and took the bowl that he had prepared earlier there. In the bowl was a water bottle and cloth. 

Sasuke knelt back down at Naruto’s side and emptied the water bottle into the bowl. Dipping the cloth into the water, Sasuke wiped Naruto’s body down, cleaning him. Once Naruto was clean he cleaned himself and redressed in his kimono. His hair had come loose in it’s pin so Sasuke redid it back into perfection. Once fully presentable, Sasuke leant back down by Naruto’s body and lifted his prone body up and onto the futon. Sasuke tucked Naruto under the sheet, but left the quilt off, knowing Naruto would just overheat. Sasuke knelt there and brushed his fingers over Naruto’s lashes, brows and hair. His fingers drifted down to trace each whisker, and finally over his lips. Sasuke bent down and kissed Naruto’s prone lips soft and sweet.

The tsukuyomi Sasuke had trapped Naruto in would play this encounter over and over again, however slightly different every time. No two imagined encounters would be the same. In some, Sasuke would agree to stay, and in others Naruto would have the strength to walk away. The result would always be the same, though. Naruto would eventually wake, his head fogged with endless outcomes of what happened the night before and never sure of the truth.

Sasuke had to keep it like this. If Naruto had clear memories of what had happened every time they met then he’d treasure them to the point of actually pursuing Sasuke again. But with a clouded mind unsure of what truly happened, Naruto is left with nothing but sorrow and no desire to seek Sasuke out for having history repeat itself where Naruto merely gains more foggy memories. He might even get Naruto to tell him he loved Sasuke one of these days, the words yet unspoken from his perfect lips. It’s the perfect system really. Sasuke can visit Naruto whenever he wants with no consequences.

Except Naruto is right, of course. Eventually, Shikamaru is going to interfere. Sasuke would be ready though. Every contingency accounted for.

Sasuke kissed Naruto on the forehead then stood, reactivating the henge. Checking himself over in the mirror one final time and tucking that loose strand of hair behind his ear, Sasuke let the sharingan go and left the room, walking out of the ryokan and into the chill spring night. He’d pay his respects to his families old grounds then leave, Naruto fading from his mind and vengeance taking its place once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Avoiding uni work, needed to get this out. Had this in my head a long time, not the start, lmao, but definitely the end. Sasuke just popping in and out of Naruto's life as he pleases, not caring about the destruction he leaves behind at that age. Fuckin broke my heart to write though, shit.
> 
> EDIT: I'm going to write more fics in this little world, so created a series for them, the "Jaded Universe".
> 
> If you liked it, please drop a **kudos** , and if you _really liked it_ feel free to leave a **comment**!


End file.
